


【盾冬】烟与烧 pwp

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose





	【盾冬】烟与烧 pwp

史蒂夫·罗杰斯从会议室出来后并没有松一口气。  
他刚从战场上下来一个小时，左肋下被敌人的刀划开了一道又长又深的伤口。疼，但没有疼到完全忍不住的地步，至少跟巴基那会儿红着眼睛的表情相比，那更让史蒂夫觉得心疼。  
他们当然还是获胜了，这毫无疑问。所有士兵欢呼着美国队长万岁的时候，只有巴基不言不语地抓着他手腕往医疗队走。  
他那会儿说了句蠢话——“不要紧，血清很快会治愈皮外伤的，我有紧急情况要去和上校开会讨论，咱们的战略计划必须调整。”  
巴基的表情一下子就变了，饱满但沾着灰尘的苹果肌鼓起来，漂亮的下颌线绷紧——他在咬牙切齿。即使史蒂夫觉得这表情凶得可爱，也没法掩盖巴基不高兴的事实。  
“你就……抽十分钟去包扎上点药。”巴基压低了声音劝他，“老天，那不会耽误多久的。”  
史蒂夫动摇了几秒。  
“巴基……”  
“罗杰斯队长。”菲利普斯上校打断了他们的谈话，指了指会议室。  
这个睿智的男人对战争同样敏感，史蒂夫失去了由巴基陪伴着去包扎的机会。  
巴基咬了咬牙，敷衍地和上校敬了个礼转身离开了。  
史蒂夫的蓝眼睛担忧地落在巴基的背影上。不知道是不是关心则乱，他觉得巴基的脚步有点儿踉跄。  
  
走出临时会议室的时候，天早就黑了。大部分士兵已经吃完了罐头和干粮，三三两两地凑在一起找乐子。  
史蒂夫捏着发涨的眉心往外走，他没什么胃口，或者说对巴基的担忧凌驾在了饥饿感之上。  
他路过了咆哮突击队，杜根正举着酒瓶子怀念他家乡的红发姑娘。  
“杜根。”史蒂夫停下来叫他，“你看见巴基了吗？”  
“噢……老天，队长好！”杜根摇摇晃晃地敬了个礼，显然是喝的不少，“詹姆斯……他今天不太对劲，简直别扭得像个妞儿……晚饭也没吃，罐头给我了……”  
“我们刚刚打了一轮牌。”吉姆接话，“他赢走了杜根的一盒骆驼香烟，然后就回帐篷了。或许是只是太累了，他今天的狙击非常出色。”  
“谢谢你，吉姆。”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩，“我去看看这家伙。”  
  
即使是美国队长，史蒂夫的帐篷也并不比其他大兵豪华到哪去。他掀开帘子走进去，巴基正半躺在狭窄的行军床上，叼着香烟，两眼放空。  
他上身只穿了件白色的工装背心，多次的水洗让白色已经有点儿发灰了；他双手交叉枕在脑后，线条流畅的肌肉被昏暗的灯照成蜂蜜色；迷彩长裤倒还好好穿在腿上，赤脚蹬着床尾的铁杆。  
那根骆驼香烟正在燃烧。末端的红色火光明灭着，细白的烟雾从那张饱满又漂亮的唇里冒出来，让巴基的脸显得模糊不清。  
史蒂夫动了下眼睛，盯着地上的五六个烟头皱眉。  
“巴基。”他竭力保持着耐心，“我们讨论过香烟的事，你承诺过一天最多抽三根。”  
接下来是足有五秒多钟的安静，巴基慢慢坐起来，狠狠吸了一口，用食指和中指拿下烟，眯着眼吐出了一个漂亮的烟圈。  
“承诺。”他重复了一下这个词，声音低哑，“承诺他妈的算个狗屁。”  
史蒂夫的胸膛起伏着，他有点儿生气了。健康问题永远都是红线，他从不像其他大兵一样信奉及时行乐，因为他有信心能保护好巴基——也保护好自己，他们两个会健健康康地回到布鲁克林。  
他走过去，坐在巴基的床边。行军床发出不堪重负的一声吱呀，巴基瞥他一眼，懒洋洋地抬起腿往右边靠了靠，头也顺势转了过去，好像迷彩色的帐篷布上贴着什么美女画报一样。  
“烟给我。”史蒂夫的语气强硬，“你不能再抽了。”  
巴基索性又把烟叼回了嘴里，双手抱在胸前装没听见。燃尽的烟灰扑簌簌掉在迷彩裤上。反正这裤子已经够糟糕了，他不在乎再多一点儿焦黑。  
近距离的观察让史蒂夫发觉了一个糟糕的事实。  
他的挚友、他的巴基——今天或许是真的累坏了。这家伙的脸和脖子远比平时要红，几乎红得有点儿病态。血丝从清澈的虹膜旁边延伸到整个白眼球，鬓边和脑门都是细汗，呼吸也远比平时沉重。  
史蒂夫皱着眉问：“你受伤了？”  
巴基从鼻子里哼了一声，垂着眼帘没理他，又把烟递到嘴边。  
然后那双属于美国队长的手捏着他的下巴，迫使他转头和那双写满担忧的蓝眼睛对视。  
“你到底在别扭什么？”史蒂夫语气严肃，“我们明明打了胜仗，而且掌握到了敌人的弱点，菲利普斯和我也很顺利地制定了新计划，我们……”  
“我他妈没那么在乎战争。”巴基咬着烟，朝他瞪眼，“你是队长，是英雄，你有全局观又会制定战略，但你他妈为什么还要冲在第一线？”  
“我有血清，巴基。”  
“谁他妈知道那玩意会不会突然失效？在你之前根本没有试验者，你就不能让别人冲锋吗？”  
史蒂夫被问得有点儿无措：“那些大兵……他们有家人在等，我想我总比他们能打一些，受伤或死亡的几率会更小点儿……”  
他猜自己又说错话了，因为巴基的表情比刚才更生气，皮肤显得也更红，简直像刚从热水缸里走出来似的。  
巴基的双手捏着他的肩膀，狠狠的，几乎掐得他发疼。  
“你以为没人在等你吗！”巴基的语气几乎称得上咆哮了，“你以为没人在乎你受不受伤疼不疼是吗！我从来就没相信血清，那只是让你变强了又不是能保证你不死，你他妈也承诺过我会减少不必要的伤！”  
这话和烟上掉下来的灰同时烫到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
巴基急促地喘着气，好像这段斥责让他激动得快死了一样。他烦躁地把最后一口烟抽完，抵在铁架子上按灭扔到了地上。  
他现在冷静点儿了，胸口哽着的那口气消散了一部分，随即又被酸涩补了起来。巴基用掌心搓了搓脸又抓了把头发，垂着眼不想看这个和他形影不离的金发傻大个。  
他甚至琢磨着从这个帐篷里溜出去找杜根他们挤一晚上，但这太困难了。该死的超级战士血清让史蒂夫举起胳膊就能把他困住，老天，他可真想念布鲁克林的金发小个子。  
“巴基。”  
他不应声。  
史蒂夫轻轻叹了口气，一手把他揽进怀里，另一手钳着他的下巴去吻那双唇。它不如过去那样好吻——干燥起皮，还有两个细细的小口。史蒂夫用自己的舌尖安抚着巴基的唇，手顺着下巴去摸他的颧骨和脖颈。  
他叩开巴基的牙关，卷吸着他的舌头，舔过口腔里每一块儿软肉。巴基发出几声不乐意合作的闷哼，但没有任何实际意义上的反抗。  
史蒂夫从巴基的嘴里尝到了苦涩的烟草和不寻常的高热，这让他瞬间明白了巴基的古怪。  
“老天，你在发烧。”史蒂夫匆匆结束了那个吻，和巴基额头相抵，“你简直热得像开水壶。走，我带你去找医生。”  
“我不去。”巴基赌气似的说，“你都不去，我也不去。”  
他盘着腿扭头，看样子是烧得不轻，这行径简直幼稚得和他十四岁时一模一样。史蒂夫记得很清楚，虽然他们之间史蒂夫才是常常是病得快死的那个，但巴基也不是一直强壮健康，偶尔也会有个感冒发烧的时候。但他非常讨厌发烧时去医院，不管是因为药片、消毒水还是打针，总归是不愿意去。  
——刚刚真的应该去包扎一下，或许那样巴基就愿意一起让医生治治了。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，伸手把自己床上的薄被拽了过来，顶着巴基错愕的眼神把他压倒在床上，单手把两床被子都扯过了头顶。  
“你他妈干嘛……”  
史蒂夫没什么耐心开始扯他的扣子。  
“你在发烧，又不肯去医院，我只能找个别的办法让你快点儿出汗不是吗？”  
“操……”  
  
美国队长擅长作战谋略，也擅长扒人衣服，这同样是行军作战里磨练出来的技能之一。他能和巴基做爱的机会实在是太少了，军营里到处是捕捉八卦的眼睛，纵使他们晚上睡在一个帐篷，但该死的这破布料根本不隔音。  
最近敌人的突袭次数又在增加，他们最多只能做一次或者半次，比如趁开会结束和晚餐前的间隙巴基会把他推到隐蔽的墙角做一个口活儿，而史蒂夫只能喘着粗气在对方的乳尖和脖子上咬几口。  
他们大半个月没做到最后了。  
巴基的头晕晕乎乎的，只知道配合着史蒂夫的动作抬腿或者伸手。他们很快就赤条条地挨在一起，史蒂夫分开他的膝盖挤到他两腿之间，两人逐渐苏醒的欲望抵在一起厮磨着，他用手摩挲着恋人每一寸高热的肌肤，喉咙因为掌心触碰到的热度而一阵阵干渴。  
“操……”巴基跟着他的动作扭动着腰，双手攀到他背后，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”  
他烧得难受。不管那是因为病还是因为爱，他现在脑子里除了想好好跟史蒂夫做爱没有任何念头了。他爱死这个了，毫无隔阂地触摸总能让巴基确认事实——他们都好好地活着，在这个狗日的战场里疲惫但健康地活着。  
巴基急切地去吻史蒂夫，高热的嘴唇落在他的脖颈和完美的胸肌上，让史蒂夫错觉自己被烫伤。但这无疑让他硬得更厉害，完全挺立起来的阴茎磨蹭在巴基的大腿根、臀缝和腹肌上，兴奋的前液蹭得到处都是。  
——湿漉漉的，是史蒂夫的，史蒂夫……  
巴基咕哝了两声，掌心顺着自己的胸膛滑下去，把他们俩的阴茎并拢着抓进掌心，娴熟地撸动着，但速度并不快。  
他并不能同时抓紧两个人的家伙，史蒂夫那根就已经占据了大半个手心，巴基善于握枪的虎口根本圈不住。  
但好在史蒂夫似乎很受用，他的呼吸明显粗重起来，正黏黏糊糊接吻的嘴唇移开来，在巴基的下唇上咬了一口，然后顺着往下，舔吻着脖颈——巴基的皮肤太脆弱了，稍微过火一点就会留吻痕，史蒂夫只能放过天鹅一般优雅的脖颈，把牙印和齿痕留在被战服遮挡的胸膛、腹肌和弧度诱人的小屁股上。  
“操，操，棒极了史蒂夫……”巴基完全被撩拨起来了，孩童般的怄气被抛在脑后，他主动地把双腿夹在史蒂夫的腰上，用脚后跟轻踢着对方的臀肌。  
“老天，你真的热得要命。”史蒂夫的声音里带着担忧，“你的体温都快把我烫熟了，或许做爱不是个好主意，我们还是应该去看医生……”  
巴基吸了一口气，恶狠狠地攥了一把对方的根部，在史蒂夫的小声痛呼里威胁道：“要么把我操到昏迷让我睡个好觉，要么就闭嘴穿好衣服滚出去，滚到每个护士和女医生都想睡你的战地医院去，随便哪张床，她们都会欢迎你。”  
“我哪儿都不去。”史蒂夫重重在巴基的臀上拍了一记，食指顺势抵在即将容纳他的穴口上，“你永远别想把我从你身上赶走。”  
  
军需品里并不提供润滑剂，好在牌运奇佳的巴基很早就赢回过一盒凡士林，没人猜到美国队长会把这玩意当做功勋章一样小心对待。他伸长胳膊去摸床头柜上的铝制盒，巴基仍然缠在他身上和他交换着吻。即使这家伙刚刚抽了五六支烟，史蒂夫也尝不出烟草的苦涩。  
只有甜，远超于他认知里的任何一种甜味。  
“你还没摸到凡士林吗史蒂夫……”巴基叼着他的下唇问，双手揉捏着他的背。  
“摸到了。”史蒂夫蹭了蹭他的鼻梁，“在摸安全套。”  
巴基哧哧笑着：“安全套……傻史蒂薇，哥们在发烧呢，里面又软又烫舒服得要命，你不想直接进来么……”  
史蒂夫呼吸一滞，顺势勾着凡士林把手收了回来，毫不客气地抠挖出一块，在对方紧闭的小口旁边划着圈，动作谨慎又温柔；而形成鲜明对比的则是他们接吻的动作，史蒂夫急切地勾着他的舌头，像个暴君一样用舌头操着好哥们的口腔。那些来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角淌到巴基完美的下巴上，让他不悦地哼了几声。  
那声音简直甜腻得像果汁软糖，轻咬一下就能让甜蜜的果汁充盈在口腔。史蒂夫喜欢听他这么叫，这总能让他的心软下来。  
他的手指转着圈，抵在巴基的小洞上，指尖很快就要侵入他的身体了。但巴基突然结束了那个吻，用手拉住史蒂夫的手腕制止了他的动作。  
“你得……先答应我。”巴基的声音比刚才更哑，嘴唇因为激烈的吻而微微发肿，“你答应我信守承诺，别再受那些可以避免的伤。”  
史蒂夫叹了口气：“巴基，很多时候我想不到这么多，我只是看见有士兵陷入危险就忍不住冲上去帮忙。”  
“操。”巴基松开了握着两人阴茎的手，推挤着他的胸膛，“滚下去，我不做了，回你自己的床上去！”  
史蒂夫啧了一声，他能领会巴基的好意，但这不代表恋人接二连三的亮爪子他还能理智地和巴基讲道理。  
好吧，事实上他更硬了，美国队长也是有阴暗面的，每当巴基被他操得失神或者不愿意乖乖挨操又挣脱不了的时候，他总是能会加性奋。  
史蒂夫单手抓着巴基的两个手腕，抬到了枕头以上的位置牢牢按住住，用膝盖顶开巴基试图并拢的双腿，张嘴咬在敏感挺立的乳尖上。巴基忍不住地向上拱腰，发出一声可怜兮兮、刻意压低的呻吟。而战略家史蒂夫瞅准机会把两根手指顶了进去，触碰着对方的肠肉，打圈按摩着，在他体内剪动着打开。  
“妈的。”巴基小声说着，眼神湿漉漉的，“小史蒂薇不肯听我的话，还强迫我躺在床上挨操，凭什么……”  
史蒂夫没有回答，只是专心对付着小小的乳尖，用舌头和牙齿叼咬卷吸着，整片乳肉都被涂上了亮晶晶的口水。而另一边显然疏于照顾，得不到完全满足的巴基咬着下唇，表情委屈巴巴。  
后穴里肆虐的手指已经增加到了三根，慢慢叠加的快感让巴基的腿发起抖，腿根柔韧的肌肉微微抽搐着。他同样硬得厉害，男性欲望在空气里可怜巴巴地挺动着，和史蒂夫的老二蹭在一起，显得急色又狼狈。  
他不想这样的，巴基想着。只是在面对史蒂夫的时候，欲望总是能轻易地占据上风。病痛与感情脆弱总是相携而来，巴基的眼睛里很快蓄满了泪水。  
他也不知道那来自于难过还是舒爽，因为史蒂夫的手正朝着他体内的敏感点戳刺，于是泪水顺着眼角溢了出来，一直流到棕色的鬓发里。  
“你舒服吗，巴基？”史蒂夫松开了压制他的手，转而用指腹擦掉了那些泪水。巴基的手也没再反抗，再次攀上了史蒂夫的脖颈把他拉得更近。  
“我觉得有点晕。”巴基贴着他耳朵说，“但是很舒服，史蒂夫，你总能让我舒服起来……好了，快把你的大家伙插进来吧，我可不想丢人到光用手指就被插到高潮。”  
史蒂夫勾着嘴角在巴基眉心亲了亲，抽出手指扶着老二在臀缝处滑动着。龟头抵在柔软的小洞上磨蹭着，这让巴基的腹肌一阵阵收缩着。他们很久没做了，这让性爱在巴基的脑海里只剩下了舒爽的那部分，但他现在想起了难耐的那部分——插入的过程。血清让小史蒂夫变得太大了，而那个小洞本来就不是为插入而准备的。  
“嘿，别怕。”史蒂夫含着他的耳垂含糊地说，“我们慢慢来，外面下雨了，没人会离开帐篷的，我们有一整晚的时间。”  
巴基这才从密不透风的情欲里清醒了一点，雨滴打在帐篷布的声响从疏到密，而这雨并没有带来半点儿清凉。空气变得更加闷热，汗水渗出来，让两人交缠着的躯体都变得滑溜溜的。  
——这是个好现象。史蒂夫想着，四倍的视力甚至能让他在被子下看清巴基呼出的一团团热气。这代表着热量正在散去，他会很快好起来。  
于是史蒂夫按着巴基的腿，扶着阴茎插了进去。他插得很慢，肉刃捅开紧致穴道的色情感让两人同时头皮发麻。巴基太紧了，但好在凡士林和刚才的扩张有效得让他变湿了，于是史蒂夫操进了一片又紧又湿又热的天堂，那些高热的肠肉吮吸并挤压着他硬到快爆炸的老二，让那颗超级战士心脏跳得飞快。  
“操，操……”巴基被捅得有点失神，那种毫无阻隔的摩擦让他整个人颤栗起来，双腿绷紧着夹着史蒂夫的腰，发出某种小动物一样的细弱的叫声。  
他还是不敢放肆地喊出来，这让史蒂夫觉得无奈又心疼，他一定会买一间隔音效果好的房子，让巴基可以尽情叫喊发泄。  
巴基不自在的扭动让史蒂夫有点儿难以招架，他尽力克制着想操到最深的原始冲动，一寸一寸地缓慢顶开肠肉深入，他知道巴基还病着，他不能那么自私地使用好哥们的身体。  
两床薄被现在看来简直像火炉，史蒂夫也跟着出汗了，那些汗水顺着脖颈又滑到胸膛，惹得巴基梗起脖子舔掉，神色近乎痴迷。  
史蒂夫低吼了一声，呼吸急促，额头几乎暴起青筋。巴基拍着他的后背，小声说：“我没事的哥们……你可以全部操进来，我可以容纳你的。”  
没人能抵抗住这种诱惑，于是史蒂夫咬着牙全根没入，根部的毛发扎在穴口，巴基的呻吟像是被噎住了一样，只叫了半声，剩下的全散在了空气了，被史蒂夫小心地以吻封缄。  
他们静默地抱着一会儿，这段时间里史蒂夫没有动，光是那样的紧实与热度就已经让他心怀感念了，在巴基没有允许前，他完全可以不动。  
巴基弯着眼睛笑起来，那双眼虽然憔悴，但史蒂夫依然爱得不行。他没有说话，只是叼着史蒂夫的嘴唇点了点头，于是得到信号的史蒂夫缓缓律动了起来。  
他们终于亲密相接了，不再有一点儿空隙，史蒂夫吻着他，追逐着为数不多的烟草味道，在巴基每一块汗津津的皮肤上留下狂乱的吻。巴基的腿被史蒂夫折在了身前，他的柔韧性总是让史蒂夫惊讶又觉得开心，但回过神来又觉得这太沉重了，巴基总是在为自己付出，从不多话也从不喊疼。  
怪不得自己莽撞的受伤会让他这么生气。  
行军床被摇晃得吱呀作响，好像坚持不到这场性爱结束就会散架，好在雷雨的声响原比他们制造的噪音更嘈杂，让这对辛苦的爱情鸟逮到了一个放肆的机会。  
巴基的神志在史蒂夫连着操了几下敏感点后就已经不清醒了。他眯着眼睛任凭史蒂夫带着他律动，热度还没消退的大脑几乎想不起任何事。他想不起这是在战场，想不起他们要面临的枪林弹雨，也想不起世界对同性恋的斥责态度。  
他只记得一个名字、一头金发、一身军装。  
“史蒂夫。”巴基小声喊着，“史蒂夫，噢天，史蒂夫……”  
他来来回回念着，好像语言系统完全被史蒂夫操得飞出了大脑，快感挤推着每根神经，让神枪手詹姆斯·巴恩斯变成了一个只会重复恋人名字的傻瓜。  
事实上他的恋人也是个傻瓜。被所有人当做传奇的史蒂夫·罗杰斯一声声说着“我在”，不断地用吻，用抚摸和更重更深的力度回应着明显神志不清的恋人。  
史蒂夫的手摸索向下，圈住巴基的阴茎来回律动着。他曾经青涩到连手活儿都做不好，但巴基是位很棒的老师，他教会了史蒂夫太多——包括性，也包括爱，完全又无私，像上帝专门派给史蒂夫·罗杰斯的天使，他几乎想跪下来去亲吻巴基的脚腕和小腿。  
巴基射得比史蒂夫预料得要快，他只不过用指腹在小孔上研磨了一下，巴基就在他怀里蜷缩着射精了，精液打在他们的小腹之间，然后软绵绵地放松了下去，闭着双眼用鼻音哼着。  
史蒂夫被高潮时的后穴绞得头皮发麻，他本可以忍过去，趁着巴基昏沉睡去的时候再好好享受几次。但他没有，他顺势也释放在了恋人的身体里，用手去拨弄那头汗湿的棕发。  
额头的温度降下来了，但巴基看起来依然很疲惫，眼下青黑，面颊没有血色，这让史蒂夫觉得心疼。他并非纵欲的人，面对生着病的巴基，能做一次已经棒得像场梦了。  
他等老二完全软下来才缓慢地拔出来，相连处发出了一声色情的“啵”，透明的肠液和他的东西混在一起流下来，把合不拢的小洞打得淫靡不堪。艳红的肠肉还在收缩着，史蒂夫看了两眼就移开了视线，他怕自己忍不住又操进去。  
史蒂夫控制着呼吸让自己冷静下来，走下床找出一块毛巾，先替巴基擦了擦汗，又把指节塞进那个温热的小洞，把自己留下的东西抠挖出来清理干净。这过程让他忍不住有点脸红，懊悔着自己总是被巴基的话所蛊惑。他应该戴套的，假如没有完全清理干净，那些东西会让巴基再次发烧。  
他耐心地清理完毕后，神色有点遗憾。行军床实在是太窄了，完全不适合两个成年男子并肩睡，他没有办法给巴基怀抱和温存，只能悻悻地回到属于自己的那张冷冰冰的行军床上。  
史蒂夫俯身在巴基的额头亲了亲，小声地说：“晚安，明天见。”  
  
叫醒了史蒂夫的并不是军号和恋人的絮语，而是又一阵香烟的味道。  
他睁开眼，巴基正盘腿坐在床上，指间夹着燃到一半的骆驼烟，冲自己微笑，眼尾的弧度魅惑又撩人，看上去精神已经比昨天好多了。  
“真是绝佳的治疗方式啊，小史蒂薇。”巴基吐了口烟，“我似乎欠你一声谢谢？谢谢你没有在给我做清理的时候又干起没完。”  
史蒂夫揉了揉鼻梁，他听得出巴基声音里的讽刺，而且他也不想否认自己确实是有那么点想欺负生病恋人的恶趣味。  
“早安。”史蒂夫决定装聋，他走下床去和巴基交换了一个清晨的吻，再次浓郁起来的烟味让史蒂夫皱眉。  
“你不能拿到一盒香烟就抽起没完，巴克。”  
恋人的回应是眯起眼，用脚踝蹭着史蒂夫裸露的大腿，笑容看上去有几分挑衅。  
“如果你愿意替我解决一下这个小麻烦。”巴基垂下眼，毫不掩饰地展示着晨间挺立的欲望，“我就答应你这是今天的最后一支。”  
——詹姆斯·巴恩斯永远有办法让史蒂夫爱得发疯。  
于是金发男人抬腿跨上巴基的行军床，在那双绿眼睛的凝视下把头埋在了他的胯间，张嘴含住了巴基的阴茎。  
巴基咬着烟头，皱着眉狠狠吸了一口。白烟氤氲在他的脸颊和颈间，让他看上去纯真又放荡。  
史蒂夫并不擅长这个，巴基很清楚，但他更清楚的是史蒂夫永远笨拙地想给他最好的。他吐出巴基完全硬起来的阴茎，柱身被口水涂得亮晶晶的，然后又深深地含了进去，全美最完美的嘴唇正圈着他的根部吮吸，这个认知几乎让巴基发疯。  
他的腿在发抖，那些快感让他想要尖叫却又不敢出声，只要更用力地吸着唇间的香烟。火光很快把烟烧到临近尽头，巴基的手插在那头汗湿的金发里，轻轻地攥着，好像在追逐一抹实体化的阳光。  
史蒂夫一只手替他撸动着，另一只手在他的腹肌和胸膛上流连着，像在巡逻领地的雄狮。  
他很快就尝到了淡淡的咸味，那是巴基快要高潮的前奏。他推了推自己的肩膀，但史蒂夫没有动，他只是更深地把巴基含了进去，巴基呜咽一声，肌肉紧绷着射在了史蒂夫的嘴里，不轻不重地捶了一下他的肩膀。  
史蒂夫笑着抬起头，恶趣味地和他交换了一个带着浓重情欲味道的吻。  
“承诺？”他指了指那根快要燃尽的香烟，“今天最后一根。”  
“好吧，詹姆斯哥哥一向是那个信守诺言的人。”  
史蒂夫看着巴基舒展着眉眼，把烟头的最后一口吸进肺里，细白的烟雾从唇间吐出，扯出一个懒洋洋的微笑。  
他突然很羡慕那支烟，它在巴基唇间燃烧着生命，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯也会这样做。  
THE END


End file.
